powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Galactic City
Power Rangers Galactic City is about five teens who protect earth with their newly found abilities. For the Super Sentai counterpart click here Plot In Orlando, Florida, Carter, Zac, Jason, Damon, Skylar, and Emily are selected for a job at Nasa for a secret mission to destroy the galactabeasts, a group of evil people who destroyed the lost colony of Galactic City and their next target is earth! With the rangers newly found abilites, they have to defend the earth from the evil Galactabeasts army. Episodes #Ep. 01 A Journey's Beginning Part 1 #Ep. 02 A Journey's Beginning Part 2 #Ep. 03 Imposters #Ep. 04 The Pink Power #Ep. 05 Vangs For The Memories - Halloween #Ep. 06 I Dream Of Nebula #Ep. 07 Boney Phony #Ep. 08 The Ice Age - Christmas #Ep. 09 Red Chains #Ep. 10 Mermaid Mumbo Jumbo #Ep. 11 Nightmare Nanny #Ep. 12 We Can Work Together...I Think (delete) #Ep. 13 Imposters 2: Purple Power #Ep. 14 Gold Rush Part 1 #Ep. 15 Gold Rush Part 2 #Ep. 16 Bake Me A Cake...To Go! #Ep. 17 Destruction Is My Middle Name #Ep. 18 Till Death Do Us Part #Ep. 19 Happy Pranksgiving #Ep. 20 Slicer Dicer #Ep. 21 The Way Of The Ninja #Ep. 22 Got A Secret #Ep. 23 So This Is Goodbye Part 1 #Ep. 24 So This Is Goodbye Part 2 #Ep. 25 Dino's go! #Ep. 26 Maze Daze #Ep. 27 A Plessure For Treasure #Ep. 28 The Vault Of Happiness #Ep. 29 Birdwatchings for wimps #Ep. 30 Infection #Ep. 31 Dino Density #Ep. 32 The Anti Rangers Part 1 #Ep. 33 The Anti Rangers Part 2 #Ep. 34 Summer Bummer #Ep. 35 Spiders, Spiders, And More Spiders! #Ep. 36 Flip Flop #Ep. 37 Countdown To Extinction Part 1 #Ep. 38 Countdown To Extinction Part 2 *Lost Episode: Ranger Of Darkness Rangers Anti Rangers Allies *Cole- A boy that goes to Seabird High and helps the rangers with there needs. *King Luther-Maddie and Skylar's father *Queen Veronica-Maddie and Skylar's mother *The Lark Family-Maddie's adoptive parents *Zoey Lark-Maddie's stepsister and partial replacement for Mason *Dino Thunder Rangers: Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy Oliver *Time Force Rangers *Galaxy Pink II: Karone Daniel (Galactic City)Villains *Zorax: Leader of the galactabeasts **Kripton: General for Zorax and Lead Soldier **Devious: General for Zorax **Heart of Darkness: General for Zorax and queen **Toxin: General for Zorax **Green Gingham: General for Zorax **Psycho Black (Evil Damon): Lead Soldier and General for Zorax **Cybernata: Second in command soldier *Scull Crushers: Footsoldiers *Daniel: The Ranger Of Darkness Megazords *Dinomegazord *Pteramegazord *Plesiomegazord Zords *Red: T-Rex T-Rex.png|Red Zord Corythesaurus.png|Black Zord Stega.png|Blue Zord Velociraptor.jpg|Green Zord Triceratops.png|Pink Zord Pteradactyl.png|Gold Zord plesio.png|violet zord Untitled 2.png|Silver Zord untitledn 3335q42.png|Gray *Black: Parasaurolophus *Blue: Stegosaurus *Green: Velociraptor *Pink: Triceratops *Purple: Plesiosaurus *Gold: Pteranodon *Silver: Brachiosaurus *Gray: Pachycephalosaurus Locations *Galactic City Galactic City.jpg|Galactic City Nebula.jpg|Nebula Earth.jpg|Earth NASA.jpg|NASA high school.jpg|Seabird High School *Nebula *Earth *NASA *Seabird High Notes *I'm helping Jtgus. I'm organizing the pages He is creating. Morphinicius (talk) 22:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) See Also *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger-counterpart *Choujin Sentai Jetman-Anti-Rangers counterpart Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Galactic City